1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular saw, and more particularly to a hand-controlled saw having a motor linearly corresponding to a saw blade of the circular saw.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional circular saw in accordance with the prior art comprises a base member (50) having two guiding rods (51) mounted on a top of the base member (50). A sliding seat (60) is slidably mounted on the two guiding rods (51) and a motor (70) is laterally mounted on the sliding seat (60). A housing (80) is pivotally connected to the motor (70) and a saw blade (90) is laterally pivotally connected to the housing (80) and partially received in the housing (80). For easily driving the saw blade (90), the motor (70) perpendicularly corresponds to the saw blade (90).
However, the motor (70) laterally corresponds to a moving direction of the saw blade (90) such that the total width of the motor (70) and the housing (80) is lengthened. Consequently, the motor (70) and the housing (80) cover a great area when the saw blade (90) is moved to cut the workpiece. As a result, the user needs to prepare a great work place to prevent the motor (70) from bumping the articles beside the circular saw when the motor (70) is moved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hand-controlled circular saw.